Perfect Life
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Amu thinks her life is perfect. She has everything.But when her life is turned upside down by an accident, who can help turn it right side up again? Amuto
1. Perfect Day

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm back. Told you I would be back didn't I? This story is called **_**"Perfect" Life**_**. This story will have a good ending, but thing have to get worse before they can get better, right? So I hope you enjoy and give mw some feedback!**

Chapter 1: "Perfect" Day

Amu loved her life. She was rich, but wasn't a snob. She had a beautiful little sister who looked up to and loved her very much. Her mama and papa were wonderful and her boyfriend was the most popular boy in school. What could possible go wrong?

A family walk in the park.

A drug- addicted felon.

Amu's parents had told her to take her sleeping sister and run. Amu did as she was told. She hid in a place where what was happening was in her line of vision. Amu was so scared, and she couldn't do a thing. She would have character transformed but she left her Shugo Charas at her boyfriend, Tadase's house with him and his Chara.

Amu heard yelling done by the attacker. She saw her father take out his wallet and her mother pull off all her jewelry and throw them at the ground in front of him. She heard more yelling. Then she saw.

A silver barrel. Then she heard a loud bang.

Ikuto was taking a usual walk in the park. His eyes were closed, as he was listening to the stillness of the night. His cat Chara was asleep on his shoulder. Then he heard something that broke the beautiful stillness. It was a loud scream. And it wasn't just anyone's scream. It was Amu's!

Ikuto ran to the source of the scream. When he got there, he saw a man and a woman covered in blood, a gun placed next to their lifeless bodies. He searched around and managed to find a shaking pink-haired figure holding a little sleeping figure, hiding in the bushes.

Amu heard the bushes rustle as he walked toward her, but she mistook him for someone else.

"No! Stay away! I'll do anything just don't hurt my sister!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ikuto took both of her shoulders in his hands and shook her slightly. "Amu! Amu! Get a grip! Tell me what happened." Amu snapped out of her frenzy only to be put into another one.

"My parents! Where are my parents?!" Amu screamed. She spotted them on the ground and gave the sleeping figure to Ikuto and ran to them.

"They still have a pulse! Ikuto please help me get them to a hospital! Please…" Amu begged.

Ikuto helped get her parents to the hospital. After they got her parents to the hospital, they sat outside the emergency room. Ikuto tried talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't sense anything. Only numbness.

She finally realized that he was talking to her and caught the last part of his question.

"…happened?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked up into his eyes. The tears started flowing uncontrollably and she told him the story. When she was finally done, all Ikuto could do was stare at her as she was looking down, her bang covering her eyes.

The doctor came out at that time.

"I'm sorry dear, but your parents…they didn't make it."

Amu just stared at doctor. "What….did you say? You're…you're joking right?" Amu looked at the doctor and could tell he wasn't lying. The tears just couldn't stay put any more. They spilled over. Ikuto just got up and held her.

"I think I should take you home." Ikuto said. He just felt Amu's head nod up and down. The whole walk home was completely silent. When they got to Amu's house, and rung the doorbell, a beautiful woman answered the door. She just looked at Amu with sad eyes. Amu ran into her arms and cried, while Ikuto took the sleeping Ami to her room. When Ikuto returned back down the stairs, Amu was waiting beside the door for him.

"Thank you, Ikuto, for helping me with my parents and staying with me." Amu's voice was void of any emotion. She was taken by surprise when Ikuto pulled her into a huge hug. He whispered something into her ear.

"I will be here, just for you. Even if everyone else leaves you, I will ALWAYS be here for you. So please don't be sad." Ikuto pulled away but not by much.

"I'll come every night if I have to, to make sure that you are alright. So leave your window open." He let go and before he left, he heard Amu. I was ever so quiet that Ikuto almost didn't catch it.

"Thank you Ikuto."

Okay! Now I need you guys to tell me what you think! This will determine if I keep writing the series! Just kidding! Even if you guys hate it, I'll still post the rest, only because I hate not finishing something. Please review! Byes!


	2. Perfect Boyfriend

Okay

**Okay! This is the next chapter of **_**"Perfect" Life**_**! Thanks for all the reviews for Decisions and Consequences! I can only hope this one will be a hit like the first one was! Now! On to the story!**

Chapter 2: "Perfect" Boyfriend

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ami called as she tried to wake up her sister. Amu sat up, hoping what happened the night before was just a bad dream. She looked at Kasumi, the housekeeper, who was at the door. She looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. She knew that what had happened was indeed not a dream.

"Umm… Ami-chan? Kasumi-chan and I have something to tell you…" Ami just looked at her sister, wondering what was wrong. All three sat down at the kitchen table and told Ami what had happened. Ami just stared at them, eyes growing wide with each word that came out of her sister's mouth. When Amu was, she noticed that her own face was wet with tears. Ami just ran into her room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Amu quietly opened Ami's room door and held her sister until she has stopped crying. It was about 11o' clock by the time Amu retreated back to her room. When she opened the door, Ikuto was sitting on the edge of the bed in her room.

"Hey. How did she take it?" He asked.

"Better than I thought she would." Amu replied.

"How are you?" Ikuto asked.

"Worse than I thought I was." She said, fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes. With that Ikuto scooped her up into his arms and held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Amu went to school. It was like hell on Earth for her. She felt like she was on display for the whole world to see. Out of the corner of her eye she kept seeing pointing and whispering, and nothing but concerned looks on the faces of those people. She didn't say a word to anyone until the Guardian meeting. When she arrived her boyfriend Tadase was the first to speak.

"Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" Amu didn't hear any emotion in his voice. It sounded like he was made to say that and it had been rehearsed. They weren't a close couple. Hell, Tadase didn't even call Amu by her first name. Nadeshiko was the next to speak. The compassion in her voice could be heard from a mile away.

"Amu-chan you can talk to us."

Kukai was next. "You don't have to be strong by yourself."

"Amu-chi, we love you." Yaya said.

Amu felt tears well up from all of her friends. The rest of the week got better. And Ikuto always came at night to help her get to sleep. She even developed a little crush on him.

.:Two weeks later:.

Amu started getting back to her normal self but it was only about a ten percent increase. But she was starting to smile more, and was getting better slowly but surely.

Tadase was getting tired of waiting for Amu to get better. It didn't help that he wasn't trying to make her feel better.

"Hinamori-san, we need to talk." Tadase said.

"Okay." Amu was partially in a daze like state. Both didn't realize the audience that they had which consisted of both Ikuto on the roof and the Guardians behind plants.

"Hinamori-san, I think the magic between us is gone. It's over." Amu heard those words and it felt like she was being smacked across the face.

"Why?!" Amu questioned.

"Well you never talk to me or call me anymore. You're always droopy. You never blush when I smile at you. I guess those are the signs that we're at the end of out ride."

"You inconsiderate, selfish jerk! My parents were murdered and the guy who did it is still out there! And all you can think of is yourself?!" Amu spat out every word.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine and find someone else. I did."

Amu couldn't take it anymore." I understand. But I still have Ikuto, and he said that he would always be there for me, even if everyone else leaves me." When she said this, Tadase's eyes widened.

"That damn thieving cat?" He said, venom in his voice.

Amu snapped.

"Don't you dare call him that! He was there for me the night my parents died! He sat with me for four hours in the waiting room with me that night! Every night, he comes and helps me go to sleep! And he's a way better boyfriend than you will ever be, you selfish ass!"

Amu was shaking with anger. She ran out without a glance back, her Charas following her. Ikuto was surprised with the intensity that was in her words. He knew loved her. But this made him start to question if she loved him.

**Okay! Chapter two everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, Tadase is a jerk in this one and he will be in the 5****th**** chapter being a jerk too. I know this is Ooc, but this just made my story better in my eyes. I don't know what you guys think. So guess what? Let me know what you think! Leave reviews! Don't make me feel lonely! Byes!**


	3. Decision Time

I know it has been longer than what I really expected it to be for the next time to post

I know it has been longer than what I really expected it to be for the next time to post. I'm so sorry I didn't put it up when I really wanted to! Hope you all can forgive me! Well, time for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Decision Time

Tadase stood there, shaking with anger. That wasn't supposed to happen. Amu was supposed to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness, not storm off and live happily ever after with that cat. The guardians finally made their appearance. All of them had something to say at this point. Disappointment played on all of the faces that were present.

"What's wrong with you three?" Annoyance played both on Tadase's face and his voice.

"I can't believe that you would say that to Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"That was not cool. You sounded like a real ass." Kukai said, his usual smile gone.

Nadeshiko was the most surprising of all. She went up to Tadase and hit him across the face. Everyone was shocked.

"How dare you do that to-"

"In front of her." Nadeshiko said, cutting him off. "I had a sleepover at my house to make Amu-chan feel better. She ended up telling me things that I would have rather not heard." Nadeshiko explained. Her face was cast down her hair in her eyes. When she finally looked up, her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "She told me that her parents were murdered right in front of her! Do you understand me?! It happened right in front of her eyes!"

The room was silent as everyone stared in disbelief. Nadeshiko took this as a sign to keep going.

"It was Ikuto who helped her when her parents needed to go to the hospital! It was Ikuto who believed her when the police didn't! And it was Ikuto who loved her when she didn't even lover herself! You should be ashamed! I can't even begin to believe that she loved you with all of her heart!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. The tears were now spilling over and streams were located on her cheeks.

All Tadase could do was mouth, "It's her fault and it will always be her fault"

As Amu was walking home, she replayed what happened at the Gardens over and over in her mind. Then she realized; she was in love with Ikuto. She knew that she would need time to think things through. A couple of days at least.

When Amu got home, she packed a bag full of all her clothes and essentials. She ate dinner with Ami and put her to bed. As she was about to walk out of the door Kasumi met her in the entrance hall.

Amu just smiled. "How did you know?"

"Your Charas informed me." Amu saw her four Charas float from behind. She saw another float separately. This one had Green chin-length hair, a pink kimono, and a white apron on top. "Meet Sakura-chan."

Amu just stood there stunned. "I didn't know you had one."

For the next half hour, Kasumi and Amu debated on whether she should go or not.

"Amu –chan. You don't have to leave." Kasumi said in a concerned voice.

Amu sighed. "Yes, Kasumi, I do. I really need to clear my head. I'll be back within three days. C'mon girls we should get going." Amu got up and went to the door, with four Charas following behind her.

Amu turned and looked at Kasumi before leaving. "Take good care of Ami for me. Okay?"

Kasumi bowed. "Yes Ma'am."

While walking down the street, Amu heard ran ask where they were going. Amu just shook her head, indicating that she had no idea her self. She had no plan at all. She just followed where her feet took her. The next thing she knew, she was in that dreadful spot. The place where her parents were killed. She went to sit on the bench. She made sure to keep the tears back. Or at least try to. She felt the water come down her cheeks. So she just stared at the sky.

Just then someone walked up on her. "What are you doing out here?" The person asked.

Okay that is chapter 3! I know it's a cliffhanger! Sorry about that! And I think I will have the next chapter up later on tonite. Tomorrow if not then. Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Byes!


	4. Different View

Okay everyone

Okay everyone! This is chapter 4! This chapter should be good I think! Read and enjoy!

Chapter 4:Different Views

Amu looked up to where the voice was coming from. She was looking up into deep blue eyes. She wiped her face.

"Just thinking and trying to clear my head." Amu replied.

Ikuto looked at Amu's face. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Are you sure that's just it? I mean… I heard that Tadase broke up with you today." Ikuto said with hesitation.

Amu looked up. She was surprised that he knew about that.

"How did you know about that? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's just not the person I thought that he was." Amu said with a sad smile.

He noticed this, Ikuto made a mental note that he would have to have a talk with the Kiddy King later.

"So, why are you out here so late? I mean, you have a mansion for Pete's sake." Ikuto asked.

Amu looked at Ikuto's face, then at the ground. She knew that she couldn't hide anything from the one she loved.

"Well, Ami just started to become her old self. I knew that with all the crap going on in my life that I would at least be a little depressed. I didn't want Ami to get sad because I was sad. So I decided to leave home until this blows over." Amu said with a sad but honest smile.

Ikuto sat down next to her. His heart was aching to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to do. So he just stayed silent. After a couple of minutes, a question popped up in his mind.

"Amu, Where are you staying?" Ikuto asked after the long silence.

Amu stared right in front of her. She spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I don't know. I packed up and sounded all responsible in front of Kasumi. But the truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing. And I know damn well I cant do it all by myself." Amu managed to say through the tears.

Ikuto couldn't stand this heartbreaking sight anymore. He stood up and started to walk away. He turned his head around.

"Well. Are you coming?" Ikuto asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

Ikuto sighed. "Well, I was thinking. If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay with me. My parents bought a whole house just for Utau and me. Since Utau is never there, I usually have the place to myself. You can't stay here tonight either. So come on."

Amu nodded without a word and followed her savior down the street to a huge house. When they entered, Amu followed Ikuto into the guest room, put her things down, and took a bath. She forgot to pack pajamas so she just borrowed some of Utau's. They were black mini-shorts with a pink outline. It had a button up T-shirt to match.

Before Amu went to bed, she stopped by Ikuto's room. He was reading manga when she walked in.

Ikuto looked up. "You wanna read some?"

Amu just smiled. "No thanks, I was going to bed anyway. I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me. I couldn't have made it half way with out you."

Amu crossed the room and gave Ikuto a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. Goodnight." She smiled and left Ikuto stunned.

At around two o clock in the morning, Ikuto heard noises coming from the guest room

"Mama! Papa! Ami! Kasumi! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me all alone!" Amu screamed.

She was having a nightmare again. She had them often after the accident happened, but they were never this bad. Ikuto ran into the room. He went straight to Amu and held her in his arms. Amu subconsciously held onto his shirt. They stayed like that until she was sleeping peacefully.

Ikuto whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I'm here." He lay back onto the bed and they both slept for the rest of the night.

Amu woke up the next morning and felt oddly warm. She looked around and saw Ikuto lying next to her. Amu blushed a crimson red. Then she lightly touched her face with her hand. It had been so long since she had blushed like that. She owed it all to Ikuto. She slightly remembered what had happened last night.

'He stayed with me all night.' Amu thought. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ikuto's cheek. What Amu didn't know was that he was actually awake.

Amu released herself from his grip. 'Guess I should make him breakfast.' She went into the kitchen and mad pancakes.

When Ikuto "woke up" He smelled a delicious aroma.

"Good morning! I made breakfast! Come and eat!" Amu said with a smile. This sight made Ikuto's heart overflow with joy. But of course he didn't let it show.

As they were sitting and eating in silence, Ikuto got an idea.

"Hey Amu. Since today is a Sunday, why don't we go to the amusement park? We have nothing better to do." Ikuto said, secretly hoping she would say yes.

Amu just stared at him, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Yeah! We can really go? Thank you!" Amu squealed.

Ikuto just smiled at her childish response. They finished eating, took showers, got dressed, and headed out. As soon as they got there, Amu and her Charas ran into the park so fast, Ikuto almost lost her. He had never seen Amu laugh so much. She even talked Ikuto into riding a roller coaster. When they got off, Amu offered to go get some ice cream. As she went off, she saw something she didn't want to see.

**I know! Another cliffy! It stinks right? But remember what I told you in and earlier chapter. You know it has something to do with Tadase. So you guys can probably figure it out on your own! So read and review! And I mite put the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	5. Confrontation

Okay

**Okay! The next important segment of **_**"Perfect" Life**_**! I can't wait…Hold on… I wrote it so I already know what's going to happen… My bad!! Well I hope you enjoy this next all-important Chapter cause this is the next to last! But I'm working on another Fic. So don't be sad! **

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Amu ran back to where Ikuto was sitting. Her eyes where shimmering with unshed tears.

"We have to go! Now!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto was confused. She was smiling and having so much fun a minute ago. What could have done this? "Why? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, puzzled.

Amu looked down sadly. "He wasn't lying when he said that he found someone else."

Ikuto looked around. He finally saw what had made Amu so upset. There he was. Tadase with another girl. But there was something different about this girl. She had the same mannerisms as Amu before the accident happened. She even blushed every time Tadase looked her way. Amu was heartbroken and Ikuto was pissed.

"C'mon Amu!" Ikuto said with a smirk. He took her hand and pulled her toward Tadase and his new girlfriend. When they stopped, they were still holding hands. The girl saw them and immediately got stars in her eyes.

"Hinamori Amu-san! Oh you're my idol!" She left Tadase's side and ran to shake Amu's hand. Amu just blushed and smiled. She ran back to Tadase's side.

"A-hem! Well, Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?" Tadase asked. He knew she would be here. Something in his head told him that she would. But he didn't know with whom. That's the only reason she invited that dumb girl Akane. So that Amu would get jealous and run out of the park, crying. He didn't expect her to be with Ikuto.

"She's here with ME. On a date." Ikuto replied with a smirk. He put his arm around Amu's neck. She just blushed and smiled.

"Hey Amu. Why don't you take this girl over there and get to know her better. She looks nice. I need to talk to the Kiddy King for a sec, anyway." Ikuto said, talking into her soft, pink hair. Then, he kissed her on the cheek. Amu blushed and even deeper shade of red.

Amu walked over and took Akane's hand. The started giggling instantly. Tadase walked over to Ikuto, starting their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here with my girlfriend?!" Tadase whispered loudly. He was pissed off.

"If I recall correctly, you broke up with her. Amu I think I have an idea of what you're doing. You're just using that girl to make Amu more upset that what she already is."

Tadase was stunned that he had figured out his plan. Ikuto just continued.

"You know, Amu doesn't really need that. Last night, she had a nightmare and it took me and hour to calm her down so she could go back to sleep. So quit wasting your time. I'm here now and I stole the most important thing you ever had." Ikuto said smirking.

Tadase shook with anger as he watched Ikuto walk away. How dare he talk to him that way!

"Akane! We're leaving! Now!" Tadase screamed.

"Oh. Okay! It was so nice to meet you Amu-chan! I'll Call you later, 'kay?" Akane said with a smile.

"Okay! It was nice to meet you too, Akane-chan. I'll talk to you later." Amu said with a smile. Akane left with Tadase. Ikuto could faintly here her ask him, 'what's wrong?' Amu broke his train of thought by gently shaking him.

"Hey Ikuto look! I got Akane's phone number, see?" Amu lifted her phone up to Ikuto's face. He looked only at her. She was smiling from ear to ear. This made him start smiling.

"Amu. Let's go ride some more rides." Ikuto took her hand and ran with her to another ride.

Amu and Ikuto ended up staying at the park until it was time for it to close. They both went home completely satisfied with their fun day.

When they got home, Amu went straight to the kitchen and made dinner. 'Since he has been so nice to me, I'll make something special.' Amu started to cook. She made grilled salmon with a bowl of rice and a glass of milk. Luckily this was Ikuto's favorite meal. Ikuto smiled at every bite he took. Amu was just happy that he liked it.

After dinner, Ikuto suggested that they watch a movie. Amu sat about half way through the movie before falling asleep. It was about twelve o clock before the movie was over. When it ended, Ikuto noticed Amu was asleep. He picked her up and set her in the guest bed. When he did that, she murmured something in her sleep.

"Ikuto… I love you…" Amu whispered, half asleep.

Ikuto just smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too." He whispered and he left.

That Monday was the start of spring break. Amu thought that it would be a good idea to go home that day. She told Ikuto about it over breakfast.

Ikuto just looked at her a nodded. "Okay. I'll help you pack and walk you home, if you do something for me." Ikuto smirked.

"What is it?" Amu asked, confused.

"You let me take you to the shrine festival tonight." Ikuto smirked and Amu just blushed. "S-sure."

Ikuto and Amu packed up and were out the door in about 30 minutes. As soon as Amu walked into the door, she was attacked by Ami.

"Onee-chan! Don't you ever, ever, ever do that to me again!!" Ami cried into Amu's skirt.

"I'm sorry Ami. I won't do it again, I promise." The two sisters stood there hugging for a long time.

"Thank you for taking care of Amu-chan. Ami was so worried." Kasumi said as they watched the sisters hug.

"No prob. Was my pleasure." Ikuto said. He meant it in more ways than one.

Ami finally let go of her sister and ran into the kitchen. Ikuto walked over and gave Amu a kiss on the cheek. Amu just blushed.

"I'll pick you up at 5 o clock." Ikuto said as he walked out. Kasumi just looked on with a smile.

"Amu-chan! I have the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight!" Kasumi said with much joy in her voice.

Before Amu realized, it was 5 o clock. Ikuto came to the door and knocked. Kasumi answered the door with a sweet smile, a little girl in a green kimono with flowers decorating the hem clanging to her leg.

"I hope you don't mid some company tonight. We won't interfere with your date. Just walking there." Kasumi said.

Just as Ikuto was about to speak, he saw Amu walk down the stairs. His jaw literally dropped. Amu was wearing a hot pink Kimono with black butterflies placed in random spots. She had a black obi that had a hot pink butterfly on it.

"Hi Ikuto! You ready to go?" Amu asked as she passed him. Kasumi just walked by him and closed his mouth.

When they arrived Amu was still hiding from Ikuto. She found a burst of courage and came out from behind Kasumi. All fear left her when she looked into his eyes.

"Onii-san, who are you?" Ami Asked, her voice full of curiosity.

Ikuto kneeled down to her eye level. "Well, I'm your sister's fiancée." Ikuto replied with a smirk. Just then he felt pressure on his back. It was Amu sitting on his back, arms crossed, face red. **(A/N: She was sitting on him the way Lust does to Gluttony in Full Metal Alchemist.)**

"I most certainly am not your fiancée! Don't tell my little sister lies!" Amu yelled. Ami just laughed.

"Fine. You're not my fiancée." He got up and stood nest to her and whispered into her ear, "Yet." Amu blushed a deep red.

The group walked in and had a great time. They even got a whole bunch of treats.

"Onee-chan! I have to go to the bathroom!" Amu took her sister's hand and took her to the bathroom. On their way there they bumped into a shady looking character. He watched them go into the bathroom and waited for them.

"I thought that was you. Surprise seeing you here." The man said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Amu asked in a confused tone.

The man stepped out into the moonlight. Horrible flashbacks came to Amu's mind. This man was the same person who robbed and murdered her parents!

**Okay! I know! Evil cliffhanger! I really didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to fit this story into 6 chapters honest I was! So leave reviews and don't forget to check maybe tomorrow for the next and final chapter! Okay? Byes!**


	6. True Perfection

Okay

Okay! Last chapter! I know it kinda sucks! I was sad when I finished writing this in my notebook. But everything has an end! I might put out a one-shot with AmuXIkutoXTadaseXKukai! Wow that's a lot of people! I don't know if it will be good. But I guess you guys could tell me. Now! On to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: True Perfection

Amu just glared at the man." What do you want?" She finally said. Ami just looked on with confusion.

"Onee-chan! Who is that?" Ami asked.

Amu ignored Ami at the time and asked again. "What the hell do you want, you bastard?!" Amu yelled.

"Oh. That's not language a pretty young girl like you should use." The man said.

Amu kneeled down to Ami's level and whispered in her ear." Ami. When I tell you, I want you to run and find Ikuto-nii-chan and Kasumi, okay?"

"But what about you, Onee-chan?"

Amu smiled and said, "I'll be okay."

Amu gave Ami the signal. Just as Ami was about to run out of the area, she was blocked by the man. Ami ran straight back to Amu.

"Oh. No, girls. You can't leave yet. I want to talk to you two." The man took a step forward. Amu and Ami took two steps back.

"Stay away from us!"

Amu grabbed Ami's hand and ran as fast as she could. They ran as far as their legs would take them Amu ended up lost in the forest. They wandered around, scarred.

"Okay. We lost him. For now. We're going to rest now. As soon as we have our breaths, I want you to scream as loud as you possibly can, okay?" Ami nodded. They caught their breath and stood up to run. They screamed as loud as they could, and it carried itself all the way to Ikuto and Kasumi.

"That was Amu and Ami! Something's wrong!" Kasumi screamed. Ikuto nodded. "I'll go find them! You stay here, got it?" Kasumi nodded. Ikuto grew cat ears and a tail and jumped. Kasumi stood there and watched. 'Please let him make it on time.' She prayed silently.

Amu kept running, never letting go of Ami's hand. She occasionally yelled, "Ami don't stop running! You can make it!" That would make Ami run faster. They stopped at a rock to catch their breaths. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Ah. I've finally caught you! Why do you keep running?" The man asked looking only at Amu. "You're so beautiful, I just want to touch your skin. You're like a porcelain doll." He smiled a wicked smile.

"You stay the hell away from us!" Amu screamed.

"Ah but I can't." Both of you are just too beautiful. Especially you, with the pink hair." He reached out to touch Amu but she slapped him away.

"Feisty too. Don't worry. I will be gentle to both of you." The man said, his wicked smile still in place.

Just as he reached out, his wrist was caught by something. He looked behind him to see to azure eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Ikuto said, his voice filled with venom. Ikuto kicked him, which began the fight. As the fight continued, Ikuto was winning. He had the man to the ground and was kicking him repeatedly in vital spots. Amu couldn't take anymore, and hugged Ikuto from behind.

"Stop! You got him! He's down! If you don't stop, you'll kill him!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto looked at Amu and saw the pain in her eyes. But he also saw compassion and sorrow for her enemy.

"Amu, you're incredible." Amu just looked at him, confused. Ikuto picked up the felon and slung him over his shoulder, and started walking away.

"I'm taking this guy to the police. Stay here until I get back." Ikuto said. Amu nodded silently. When he left, Amu held a crying Ami.

Amu smiled down at her sister. "Ami, why are you crying so much? He's gone."

"B-because that man almost touched Onee-chan! But Ikuto-nii-chan saved her! I'm so happy that she didn't get touched by that dirty man!"

Amu smiled. "That's true. He did save us. But you need to show him what a big girl you are and stop crying, okay?" Ami nodded but continued to cry

When Ikuto got back, Amu had a brown haired little girl sleeping in her lap. He just smiled down at the sight. He put Ami on his back and they walked back to Kasumi in silence. Kasumi ran towards them as soon as she saw them.

"Oh thank the heavens that you found them!" She took Ami off of Ikuto's back and carried her in her arms.

"I'm going on ahead to put Ami to bed. Bring her back home tonight, okay?" Kasumi said with a wink. Ikuto smirked and Amu blushed.

Ikuto and Amu walked a couple of steps, neither saying a word. Amu was the one who broke the silence.

"Thanks for finding us." Amu said with a blush.

"Well I would have never found you if you hadn't screamed like you did." Ikuto said, taking Amu's hand, She blushed and they talked about various topics on the way to the destination.

"We're here." Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu looked at the scenery. They were on a bridge that overlooked a small river. Amu could see the fish swimming downstream.

"Amu. I want to give you a gift. But you need to close your eyes."

Amu nodded and closed her eyes. As soon as her was sure that her eyes were closed, he placed something around her neck. "You can open your eyes now." She felt what was around her neck. It was a beaded choker with colors of pink, blue, green, and yellow.

"How pretty! Thank you!" Amu squealed in delight.

"I have another gift for you." Just as Amu was about to ask what it was, As kiss was placed on her lips. She felt he tongue as it gently asked for entrance at the seam of her lips. She gladly accepted and both tongues explored each other's mouth before colliding with each other. The kiss reluctantly ended, as Amu was blushing ten times harder than before.

Amu was pulled into a hug. "And guess what Amu? I love you so much that I can't live without you, so is it okay if I never leave?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course, it's okay because I love you the same way." Amu said gently.

"So did you like your presents?" Ikuto said with a smirk. Amu blushed and nodded.

As they walked home, they were hand in hand. Then they reached the door.

"Oh before I forget! I have a gift for you. Just close you eyes." Amu said. Ikuto smirked and complied. He felt innocent pecks on his lips and both his cheeks. He opened his eyes. She winked at him and ran into the house.

When she got to her room, she heard tapping on her balcony window.

When she got to the door, Ikuto was standing there, smirking.

"You didn't say goodnight to me."

"Good night, Ikuto." Amu said smiling. Ikuto still didn't leave. "Is there something else you wanted?" Amu asked confused. Ikuto just stepped closer. "Yes. This." And he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Now I will have a good night." Ikuto jumped out of the window as Amu stared after him. 'He's amazing.' She thought and went to bed.

**Okay! That's the end! No more for that story tell me what you thought of it and I will post up the next story I wrote out of boredom! If you really want to read it. If not, I'll just start with my next story! Kay! Byes!**


End file.
